Pacific Rim: Next Generation
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: Almost eighteen years since the Kaiju War ended. The world is back to it's pre war state and Raleigh and Mako's kids are now following in their parents' footsteps, studying the program that saved mankind. When their daughter starts having nightmares of the Kaiju's return and suspicious movements are being detected beneath the Pacific, the Jaegers may be needed to fight once again.


**Author's Note: Just saw ****_Pacific Rim_****. And let me say it was the most epic movie I've ever seen! :D Halfway through the movie I started getting ideas, so here it is! Let me know what you think! Before you go on to reading this, the story contains spoilers for the movie, so if you haven't watched ****_Pacific Rim_**** yet, I would advise against reading this unless you want the movie ruined for you. With that said... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I wish I do, but I don't. All I own are my OCs and the plot to the story.**

**Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Please?**

* * *

Prologue

It's been almost eighteen years since the Kaiju War had ended. The world had restored itself back to its former glory and the threat of the monsters that once terrorized us is no more. Jaegers, the giant metal machines once used to defend the human race have been put out of commission and now became more or less an exhibit at museums for my generation to see and know what our parents had to do to protect the world from destruction. My father, Raleigh Becket, once controlled the metal monstrosities with my uncle, Yancy, but he had died some years before the Kaiju War ended. For a time, my dad was working construction of the Wall of Life before he was reinstated into the Jaeger program with my mother, Mako Mori, as his new partner in driving Gipsy Danger, the last of the Mark III Jaeger robots.

I'm damn proud being able to say I'm the child of Jaeger pilots since not many people can say that. Most of my life has consisted of studying the program my parents met in and learning the ins and outs of every little detail that went into the Jaegers and how they worked. When I was seven, I had it in my head I could build a Jaeger myself but on a much smaller scale and spent the next decade of my life tinkering away and soon enough created Iron Strike, my very first working robot. Six more robots were created since I completed Iron Strike when I was ten, giving way to Gunrunner, Mechacrusher, Warsaw, Metal Storm, Gun Metal, and my latest robot, Gipsy Child, an almost exact copy of my father's Jaeger, Gipsy Danger.

Because I was able to mimic the program so well, the media had dubbed me a child protégé when they first caught wind of a seven year old creating a functional robot exoskeleton. Ever since I completed constructing Iron Strike, people had begged me to bring it out in public to show off and I've even been asked to sell it to them to which I told them 'no'. Iron Strike and its counterparts have since made brief appearances to anywhere people paid for them to show up from talk shows to the museums where Jaegers are displayed to explain basic concepts of controlling them. Not that I really cared about the publicity I got: I just cared that I could see the proud looks on my parents' faces when I displayed my robots and hooked myself up to them.

Of course, I soon discovered I had a rival in building mini Jaegers. Mitchell Okinawa. Ever since we were little, we hated each other's guts and every time I accomplished something, Mitch would come along and one up me. His parents seem to think we're made for each other with our intellect and love of all things mechanical. Apparently they always turn a blind eye to every cruel thing he ever does. Mitch has broken into my house before and stole blue prints for my Jaegers and soon enough he created Mechafire, Steel Wave, Bravado, Storm Surge, Night Fall, Heckfire, and the most formidable of them all, Alpha Centauri.

I would push him aside and get on with my daily activities but with him heckling me the entire time with his Jaegers close behind him. This would always lead me to losing my temper and using one of my own Jaegers to attack him and this would always lead to damages and cops being called on us and getting to spend the night in jail with each other.

As a precaution, a small transmitter radio was installed into my Jaeger team for communication between them and my computer and downloaded default protocols into them to react to situations ranging from fires to earthquakes even if I'm not preforming a neural handshake with them. And if any one of the Jaegers were to be stolen by someone (read Mitchell), their defense protocol would kick in and drive them to contain the situation and subdue the would-be thief and return home. Sometimes, Gipsy Child would glitch and send messages to my computer and had to translate it from Morse Code to English and other times she'll move her arms or even walk from one end of the room to the other and stay there. To this day I can't figure out why she does this nor can I figure out the source of the glitch.

I kinda always believed that even though the war is over, it makes me think if the portal between our world and theirs was forcibly closed at the cost of losing Gipsy Danger, those creatures can open the portal again if they so choose. There have been times when I would wake up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat and tangled in my sheets from nightmares that have been recently haunting me. It was always the same: the Kaiju returning and Jaegers were being created once again but with me and my friends on the front lines against the monsters and losing.

Recent reports have been showing seismic activity beneath the Pacific Ocean just as it did years before the Kaiju first attacked San Francisco. This didn't help my growing sense of paranoia my nightmares have been giving me in the slightest.

I sincerely hope it remains a terrible dream.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think, guys? Did I do good? Awesome? Bad? Sucky? Let me know what you think and leave me a review, please! :D**


End file.
